1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-[(alkylamino)alkyl]-3,4(or 4,5)-diaryl 1H-pyrazole-1-(branched)alkanamides and pyrazole-1-alkanamines, process for the synthesis of said pyrazole-1-alkanamides, and alkanamines and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing said pyrazole-1-alkanamides and alkanamines.